


First Dates

by taggiecb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: Harry and Louis meet for the first time on a reality dating show called First Dates. It doesn't exactly go as either of them had hoped.





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waytoomanypeopleintheaddisonlee (dinosaursmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/gifts).



> Hello, thank you for clicking. I wrote this little thing based on a bit of a television show that KK was telling me about. I have never watched the show myself, but there is a show that is actually called First Dates, and one episode featured a couple that met, and ended with them walking away from one another, and it made KK emotional, so here we are.

Harry sits on the floor in the back of the restaurant, phone pressed to his ear. He’s been back here for over an hour waiting for the camera crews, and restaurant itself, to be set up perfectly. He’s quite sure he’s wrinkling his shirt and most likely sweating through the makeup that has been patted on his nose, but he can’t even bring himself to care at this point. 

“I think I’m just going to go.” Harry says into the phone, feeling the anxiety strain his voice. 

“No, you’re not.” His sister Gemma replies curtly. “You are turning this into something that it isn’t. You are there to meet someone new and see if you can make a connection. It’s not your bloody wedding day.” 

Harry sighs. Her words make sense, but they do nothing to ease the tension in his shoulders. “Do you know how long it’s been since i’ve been on a date?” He asks, knowing damned well that she knows the answer. There is silence on the other end for a few seconds before she sighs. 

“Don’t take him with you.” She says, voice serious. 

“What?” He asks, frustration evident. 

“Don’t measure your worth as a man, or a spouse, or a person by him!” Harry runs his fingers through his hair and squeezes his eyes shut. ‘Him’ is Harry ex husband. Husband of nearly twenty years. He quickly tries to keep a vision of him from his mind. 

“I am not!” He replies defensively. “I won’t.” He adds on a little more defeated. Jack had left him over a year ago. There was no fighting, no discourse. Harry had thought they were living a very happy, very comfortable life. This is apparently where he was completely blind because Jack had seen comfortable as boring and happy as uninspiring. Harry had come home one day to a note on the fridge telling him that there were divorce papers on the kitchen table, and a moving truck would be by at the end of the week. That was it. It was the last time he had received anything from Jack. Everything else was through his lawyer. 

“Just keep an open mind, H.” She says. “This guy isn’t Jack.” And before Harry’s breath could even hitch at the thought, she adds, “And that’s not a bad thing.” 

“Yeah, ok.” He almost says to himself. “I’ll try.” 

 

When they finally come for him, he almost has himself talked into smiling. The way they have the intro set up, Harry and the other man are to meet in the middle of the room, walking towards one another, so the cameras can capture their first impressions. He feels like he’s in a rehearsed dance sequence when a director tells him to start walking, and how fast or slow to go. When the cameras start rolling, he looks up to see a man dressed in a dark suit, hair a mess of swoops and stray curls, standing directly across from him. He can feel the corner of his lips tug up, just a little. He’s beautiful, Harry thinks, and while he has a large impression of being laid back with his little swagger in his hips and lazy smile, his hands tell a different story. Harry can see him rubbing his palms together as though the man is directing the room himself, all confidence. It would be a bit intimidating if it wasn’t so attractive. 

At the last minute Harry remembers to start moving and reaches for the man’s hand far too soon, feeling like his arm has been extended for the entire time, too anxious to touch. Finally, when they come together, the man bypasses his hand altogether and goes in for a close but polite hand on the arm. Harry knows that they aren’t touching anymore than they would be if they were shaking hands, but it feels like so much more. 

“Hello.” The man says softly close to Harry’s ear, and Harry has to stop himself from shivering. 

“Hello, I’m Harry.” He says, and the words makes the man smile wide, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“Louis.” He gets in reply, a mischievous glint colouring his entire face, “Let’s get this show on the road.” 

 

“So I think we should just do our best to pretend this is a regular date.” Louis starts enthusiastically. Harry can only barely nod before Louis starts again. “Because I would rather treat this as a chance to get to know you than my five minutes of fame, you know?” Harry nods again, and Louis smiles wide. “So tell me all about yourself Harry.” Louis leans in as though he’s actually excited to hear about Harry’s unexciting life, but Harry can’t help but be pulled into Louis’ enthusiasm. 

“Well, I was born and raised Cheshire.” Harry says in his slow and calculated tone. Louis nods, encouraging him to go on. “And I came to London after university.” He continues. Louis raises his brow. 

“Which one?” Louis asks. 

“Cambridge” Harry replies. “Business MBA.” 

“Very smart.” Louis nods but doesn’t elaborate. 

“Yes, well, I took a job at Orion Publishing and quickly worked my way up. I am now VP of marketing.” Louis nods again and again doesn’t elaborate. 

“So what about you Louis?” Harry says his name out loud for the first time. He likes it; it’s soft and lyrical. He wants to say it again. 

“Oh me? I have never been to uni myself.” He shrugs casually. “I decided to go see the world right after college. Found out really quickly what it was really like to be an adult.” 

“How so?” Harry leans in. 

“Well, I didn’t start out with a great deal of money, thought I would work my way around. I found out how little people were willing to pay a person who has nothing under their belt but enthusiasm and an ability to take orders with their mouth shut.” Louis laughs as though remembering something funny. 

“What did you do?” Harry asks, feeling a tiny tug of anxiety just at the idea of not knowing where his next paycheque may come from. 

“Oh, I have worked all over. Dishwasher, janitor, waiter, flagger, nanny, runner, car salesman, towel boy…” Louis lowers his voice, and Harry is left confused as to how he could make something so menial sound so sexy. 

“That’s a lot of things.” Harry says quietly, trying not to think of the man in front of him in a room full of half naked football players. 

“Yeah it is, but I didn’t really like to stay still.” 

“Why not?” Harry asks, focused on the way Louis’ eyes sparkle when he talks. 

“I got a bit bored. A bit uninspired.” Louis says, and it feels like a bucket of cold ice over him. 

“I see.” He says quietly, and not many people would miss the slight downturn at Louis’ face at this. 

“Well lucky for me, I fell into a perfect career eventually.” Louis pushes on. “Travel writer.” 

“Wow, that sounds exciting.” Harry says, almost envious. Louis laughs again.

“Sometimes yes, sometimes no. Gets kind of lonely.” 

“So why…” Harry pauses, feeling like he overstepping, but feeling like he can’t walk away without knowing. “Why are you single now?” 

Louis shrugs again but kind of frowns, too. “I haven’t found anyone yet that I fit with.” Louis leans his chin on his open palm, “People our age kind of get set in their ways, you know?” 

Yes, Harry most definitely does know, apparently he is one of those men set in their ways. And then, as though Louis knows what Harry is thinking, he adds on, “Good thing some of us aren’t.” And he lifts his glass to Harry’s and takes a big drink. 

  
  
  


They move on from careers and onto lighter topics, but the divide in their life experience is just as evident. Louis talks about all of the music festivals he’s attended while Harry recounts his vinyl collection. Harry talks about wine tasting while Louis talks about working as a grape picker at a vineyard in Champagne. Even their families are worlds apart. Harry has his mum and sister and step dad. Louis has half a dozen siblings and step parents galore, and they all seem individually as ambitious and travel happy as Louis is. 

By the end of the date, Harry is equal parts enamoured and intimidated. Louis is an absolute enigma, and Harry would love to just spend more time admiring what he’s like. But sitting in an interview chair in the back of the restaurant, he’s got a young woman frowning at him as the tears run down his face. 

“Can I have a moment?” He asks her. 

She hesitates before she says kindly, “Of course you can, but it would really help if you were able to tell the viewers what has you bothered.” 

Harry huffs quietly, but just looks into the black camera lense, and takes a slow breath. “I just don’t think I’m his type.” He says with a flat tone before he stands up and walks out of the room. 

 

Louis is practically hopping from foot to foot in the front entrance of the restaurant with his best friend Liam on the line. 

“No, I can’t tell you anything, confidentiality and all that.” Louis insists, almost having to bite is tongue to keep from spilling his guts. “But I wanted to let you know that the date part is over, and I am just really happy.” 

“Ok, gotcha, it went well.” Liam replies. “I am so glad for you Lou. I don’t know if you are going to find your soulmate on some crappy reality show, but this is a step in the right direction.” He adds fondly. Louis nods, knowing that Liam can’t see him, but also knowing that he knows Louis well enough to know that he’s doing it anyway. 

“Well, I should go. They are doing an interview, and then we have to be interviewed together.” Together sounds really good to Louis’ ears. He feels a burst of excitement knowing that Harry is still in the building, and they will be together in a few moments. 

“Ok Lou, I’ll see you tonight?” Liam says.

“Yeah, I’ll be over.” Louis replies as he hangs up. “I’m ready!” He says to his interviewer and sits down with a bright smile. 

  
  


With his solo interview over, Louis is told to stay still, and they send for Harry again. Louis stands when he comes into the room, and he doesn’t hesitate to go to him. Harry smiles, but it’s hesitant. Everything Harry does is careful. His words, his movements. It’s as though he puts great thought into every move he makes. Thoughtful is a word that Louis had used more than once in his solo interview, and it’s a word he’s going to use in this one. Harry is a thoughtful person.

They sit down together and look at the camera. Louis can barely contain his excitement, twitching his leg. Harry moves over to give him more space, and Louis mumbles a quick sorry. Harry just nods, looking at his shoes. Louis looks at him fondly, endeared by his shyness. 

 

“So, Harry and Louis. You have had your date, and we just have to ask, do you want to see each other again?” 

Louis smiles wide, knowing the answer and happy to tell the world, when he feels Harry shift beside him. He looks over to Harry who is looking at the camera. 

“For me…..it’s a no.” Harry says to the camera and looks at Louis, eyes sad all of a sudden. “You’re a nice man though.” He says softly to Louis. The words sound so genuine, and they stab straight into Louis’ gut. 

“Oh, um ok.” Louis says, dazed. The camera stops, and the interview ends. Louis sits in a daze while the people from the show bustle around, packing their equipment. Harry sits for a second longer too, almost as though he has something else to say. But he doesn’t say anything at all. He just stands up and leaves. 

 

Harry doesn’t stop for anything, trying to get to his car in the parking lot as quickly as possible. He feels humiliated and sad and defeated. Louis was so beautiful and wonderful; Harry has to actively try not to picture what a life with him would be like, having that kind of energy around him, his enthusiasm, his flare for life. Harry wants it, he really wants it all. He fights another tear threatening to slip out as he unlocks his car door. 

“Harry! Wait!” Harry hears behind him. It’s Louis’ unmistakable voice coming nearer. He turns and sees Louis practically panting behind him. “Wait.” He says again when he gets close enough not to yell. 

Harry does. He pauses at his car and waits for Louis to catch up, crossing his arms around his body as though protecting himself. 

“What happened?” Louis asks him, sounding desperate. Harry shifts his eyes down.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Harry replies. It’s all too obvious to him what had happened in there. The same thing that happened to the only person he truly loved. He falls short. He’s not enough. 

“I thought we had a connection. I thought- I felt that there was something more, the potential for something great.” Louis insists. He wants it, he wants more, and great, and to be happy. But he doesn’t want his heart broken again. It’s barely mended as it is. 

“You don’t want me Louis.” Harry says, somewhat expecting the question. “I am everything you don’t want in your life.” He sounds desolate and dramatic, but it’s just the truth, isn’t it? 

“What are you talking about?” Louis says, incredulously. “What makes you think I wouldn’t want you?” 

Harry frowns, recounting all of the things Louis has said, as though it has burned into his brain. “I am boring, I am predictable. I am content in my home and am set in my ways. I am everything you are looking to get away from, and I would just hold you back.” Harry states simply. 

Louis on the other hand looks stunned and a little hurt. “God Harry, why would you think that? You are smart and sweet and beautiful. You sat through an entire dinner with me and listened to my crazy stories, and you didn’t once ask me to quiet down or stop fidgeting. You laughed at my jokes, and you asked me questions about my job. You asked to see pictures of my family!” Louis yells, as though it was an outrageous thing. “I would be lucky to know you.” 

Harry shakes his head, refusing any of Louis’ words. “I would just hold you back.”

“You would make me feel like I had a home.” Louis replies. The words are said quietly and blunt, but they hold the weight of the world. He looks at Louis, and Louis is staring at him with a look so fierce that Harry could almost shy away from it, but he doesn’t. He can’t. He’s drawn to Louis, and no amount of telling his brain to walk away will convince his heart.  “So I am asking you.” Louis says, and he sounds nervous. “Would you be willing to try?” 

“Try what?” Harry asks, focusing on the way Louis’ breath hitches when Harry speaks. 

“Try putting up with someone who travels a lot and talks too much when he’s nervous and still likes a good party even though he’s way too old to be trolling around music festivals?” Louis smiles, and it’s warm. Harry can feel the ball of ice lodged in the pit of his stomach melt a little. 

“Can you put up with a man who likes nothing more than an early night in with a good bottle of wine and a candlelight dinner?” Harry smirks ever so slightly. 

“Hm.” Louis smirks as well, letting his eyes travel down Harry’s body before bringing them back up to Harry’s eyes again. “When can we do that?” 

 

Harry chuckles, forgoing his fears and insecurities, allowing himself this moment. “What are you doing tomorrow?” 

 

“It’s kind of weird to be back here.” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear, and Harry just smiles and nods as he tries to pay attention to the directions of the director. They are being led to their seats, which are the exact same as the ones that Harry and Louis had first met. That was almost six months ago now, and they have been entirely inseparable since. The show had contacted Louis about three months ago asking if he would be interested in doing another date. Try to get the happy ending that he was hoping for. They were shocked and delighted to hear what had transpired off camera, saying that it would make for a delightful follow up to their original show. 

Harry was hesitant at first but Louis, as Harry had learned quickly, was always up for an adventure. They agreed, and now here they are sitting on a tiny love seat, no room to be found between them, Louis fitting under Harry’s arm that is stretched along the back of the couch.

“So this is quite the development.” The interviewer says. She is the same one that did Louis’ solo interview and is smiling wide at their combined form. “Why don’t you tell the viewers what happened after the cameras stopped rolling that night.” 

“Well,” Louis begins. He looks shy all of a sudden, and Harry smiles at him encouragingly. “I think we both came into this first date with a lot of baggage. I have been single all my life, and at some point you have to start asking yourself what is wrong that no one wants you? You know?” Harry can’t help but lean down and place a gentle kiss on his temples. Louis leans into it, and the interviewer gives a subtle cough to bring them back. “Harry came out of a bad break up and was just really not seeing himself in a positive light either. We couldn’t see past our own insecurities for a while, and it’s definitely been a work in progress.” 

“So how long did it take for Louis to change your mind Harry? Because we know by his solo interview that he was definitely interested in seeing you again.” The interviewer asks, and Harry can feel himself flush. 

“About five minutes.” He says cheekily, and Louis laughs. “He tracked me down in the car park.” 

“You did not!” The interviewer says, completely breaking character and surprising them both. 

“I did. I wasn’t leaving here without at least getting an explanation.” Louis replies, affronted. “Harry was the best looking, sweetest man I have met in a long time. I couldn’t just walk away.” He looks at Harry with an affection that Harry is still trying to get used to. “And I knew there was something, some spark.”

Harry nods. “It wasn’t long before we were meeting each other’s families and making plans to move in together.” He smiles. “It just kind of happened.” 

“So did any of your fears come to fruition?” The interviewer asks, more serious now. 

“A few.” Louis says honestly. “I still travel a lot. Harry just doesn’t. I get the urge to pick up and go sometimes, but it’s just not the same without him with me. So maybe I travel less, maybe Harry comes along a bit more than he originally intended. He’s teaching me to cook. I am teaching him how to play football.” A mischievous grin spreads across his face. “Well, trying anyway.” He elbows Harry in the ribs playfully. Harry ribs him back. 

“I play football about as well as you cook.” Harry retorts almost immediately. It’s obvious that this isn’t the first time they have had this conversation, but it’s all in good fun. 

“Are you happy?” the interviewer asks finally, and it’s no question. 

“Yes, of course.” Harry says with a smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
